


A Night in Naples

by aphbels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphbels/pseuds/aphbels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him so much, it's almost painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Naples

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Chloe! Here's the Romabela, as promised!

It was still light out when Belarus fell asleep, the soft breeze coming from the window and the sound of a heartbeat close to her ear both lulling her into a peaceful slumber. Naples was warm, usually uncomfortably so, but the days had not yet reached the scorching temperatures of summer, which meant that she could sleep comfortably upon her boyfriend’s chest, completely undisturbed by the extra heat.

 

Still, she was not sleeping deeply. She rose to some level of consciousness a handful of times, as if her brain was quietly reminding her that her time with her beloved was short; they only had a few short days together before she had to return to the chill of Minsk. So little time, and yet, she chose to sleep. Foolish.

 

She damned those thoughts to hell- she was comfortable and happy, all while her heart was aching with nothing but utter adoration for the person whose chest she rested on. It was pure bliss; a feeling that seemed to arise her only when Romano was around.

 

When she awoke for the fourth time, the sun had just slipped below the horizon, yielding before the oncoming night. Romano was threading his fingers through her hair; the book he had been reading set aside in favor of spoiling his girlfriend with gentle touches of affection. He said nothing; the loving smile on his face communicated his thoughts perfectly.

 

Lifting herself off his chest, Belarus pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, sleepy and imprecise. Romano smiled against her lips anyway, making a quiet noise of contentment as they clumsily kissed. Her own lips curved into a grin of her own; there was no need to hide her happiness from him.

 

Once they had pulled away from each other, Belarus shifted again, moving so that she could place her head in the crook of his neck. Still smiling, she closed her eyes as Romano resumed playing with her hair, murmuring softly in Italian as he did so. What he was saying, she had no idea; her understanding of his native language was barely passable at best.

 

“We should go to bed.” Belarus said, her voice barely audible as she reluctantly voiced her thought. “I can’t imagine you’re comfortable right now.”

 

“I’m fine, Bela.” Romano replied, equally as quiet, the nickname bringing a smile to Belarus’ lips. “Besides, I’m not ready to let go of you just yet.”

 

She kissed his neck. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course.”

 

With a sigh, she decided that she could pester him about the subject later. She shifted again, snuggling further into his warm embrace, murmuring words of affection into his skin, all while her heart was nearly bursting with love for the Italian nation so close to her.

 

Chiding him didn’t cross her mind again; she had drifted off again before she could even consider the thought. Romano eventually succumbed to slumber as well. Italy stumbled upon the couple a while later; the pair was fast asleep, wrapped up in their embrace with content smiles on their faces.

 

When they awoke, the windows had been shut and a blanket had been placed on them, along with a note that made Romano turn a faint shade of pink when he read it.


End file.
